


Absolute Zero

by Experiment413



Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Cryosleep, Freezing, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick fic for my Fandomstuck PA AU, because I didn't type up Valve's experience of her revival well enough in the roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Zero

Although alone, frozen in time, Valve would often awaken. She wouldn't know where she was, what was happening, what time it was, all she did know was the temperature.

Whenever she woke it, it was bitterly cold, and it felt like it was eating away at her. She hated the feeling so much that she never stayed up long, she instead made herself drift back into her coma-like state.

 

She'd never adjust to the cold, no matter how many times she woke up. She could never move. She never once opened her eyes, moved her fingers, or shifted in the slightest. She couldn't think right, her head spun. Dreaming was an impossibility.

 

Temperature.

The only thing to rely on.

It'd become her whole life, the cold the only thing she knew.

She forgot who she was, who'd she been, except that she had family, had someone she loved, but she could never place names.

The feeling sank in over time that maybe someone could break her back into the real world, where time and warmth existed. She didn't think it would happen, though.

Maybe nothing existed except her and cold.

 

One day, she experienced noise. A soft, familiar  _ click  _ and then it ended. That was the last she'd hear for a long, long time.

 

An unknown amount of time, quiet, and a freezing feeling came and went.

 

The day it went, she woke up to feel just the slightest bit of heat. Heat and quiet murmuring, muffled noises she couldn't make any sense of. The heat grew warmer and warmer until she felt pain, a surge of warmth like she couldn't imagine, and the sound of breaking glass and snapping ice.

 

She sucked in a breath for the first time in ten years. Numbness turned into pain, freezing cold skin met a hot surface. Memories and thoughts rushed back to her, and she blinked open her eyes for a split second to meet the face of her youngest child, bruised and bleeding. She, too, had been cut, blood seeping from open slices in her, and glass scattered across the floor. Voices remained muffled, but they were louder and felt so infinitely familiar to her.

 

She let a shaky breath she didn't know she'd been holding go, and shut her eyes.

 

_ 'Family,'  _ she thought, and carefully moved her hand to the closest source of heat- her now-unconscious daughter.  _ 'Hello, Caroline.' _

 

Free, out into reality.

Ten years in the future.

  
She gave in to unconsciousness.


End file.
